


Lucky, and you don't even know it

by TMS33



Series: Shots With Potential [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Sad, Sad Doctor (Doctor Who), The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug, The Oncoming Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMS33/pseuds/TMS33
Summary: The Doctor is majestic and powerful, the savior of the universe. He's lived longer than most, saved more lives than he can count and keeps the universe going, whether it knows it or not. He's untouchable and impossible in his own right.But inside, he's just a broken soul, trying to do what he can with whatever life he has left.





	Lucky, and you don't even know it

"You don't get it! You're human! You're just a small, insignificant, dumb, arrogant little creature. Your species can't even evolve without playing genetic Russian roulette. Violent, fearful and young. Oh, so very young." He let out a broken chuckle, chest heaving as his hands continued to clench the lever in his hands. "Inferior in every way, and you don't even know how lucky you are."

 

"Doctor?" 

 

"You're just human. That's the line, isn't it? Just a human. The perfect justification for all your mistakes, and it's true. Your humanity is your flaw." For a moment, she felt a bit insulted at his words. But before she could retort, the Doctor continued, longing lacing his voice, "but it's also your excuse. And no one even questions it."

 

"..." She didn't know how to reply to that. 

 

"I can't have that. Not me. I'm not human, Clara. I'm not like you. I can't make mistakes and just shake it off. One mistake from me, and everyone dies!" He explained hotly, screaming the last part into the heavens. "But you...you could make a mistake, and no one would know. The whole universe would continue without even realizing." 

 

Clara took a hesitant step towards him, hand raised to provide some sort of physical comfort. "Doctor?"

 

"You lot are the luckiest species to have ever been born, and you don't even know it." He finished softly.

 

It was then, Clara realized, why the Doctor had been so infatuated with humans. Sure, a portion of it went to their ability to grow and adapt. But the real reason was because he was jealous. Jealous of an inferior species who were nothing, but because they were nothing, they could do anything. And no one would suffer from it.

 

The Doctor took a short breath, turning away from his current human companion. His eyes seemed to cloud over, staring at something only he could see. "The curse of being a Time Lord. Responsibility, in quantities you couldn't possibly hope to understand. And I'm the last one."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a One-Shot (which is why it's in the 'Shots With Potential' Series) with the potential to become a real story. To be decided...


End file.
